Reencontro Indesejável
by Ane Malfoy
Summary: Uma notícia fatídica os fez se verem novamente. Eternos rivais: para ele, ela roubou seu filho e o levou para a ruína. Para ela, ele merecia bem mais do que ficar toda a eternidade preso em Azcaban. Agora, a disputa acabou, mas o ódio continua. COMPLETA
1. Reencontros Indesejáveis

Gina parou em frente da cela, de costas para ela, um homem alto olhava através da janela o mar batendo nas pedras com grande estrondo. Por um momento ela prendeu a respiração, estava olhando para o mesmo Lúcio Malfoy que tinha guardado em suas lembranças, os cabelos ainda eram inteiramente loiros , longos, estavam presos como de costume, as vestes resistiam aos anos. Porém, quando ele notou a presença de alguém e virou o rosto, ela pode ver que o tempo havia, finalmente, feito algum efeito naquele homem que considerava uma maldição.

Ele virou-se por completo e começou a andar mais lentamente do que nunca. Abriu a boca,como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não saiu nenhum som, agora Lúcio já se encontrava escorado nas grades com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Fazem tantos anos que não recebo uma visita. – A voz dele era fraca e rouca. – Já perdi até a conta.

- Eu não vim para longas conversas Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Gina secamente.

Ele a encarou com seus profundos olhos cinzentos.

- E quem lhe informou que eu gostaria de falar com a senhorita?

- Senhora. – Corrigiu ela veementemente.

- Eu conheço você. – Continuou ele friamente, ignorando-a – Eu nunca esqueceria a minha maldição, Ginevra Weasley, Nem depois de tanto anos.

- Oh, desculpe! – Falou ela ironicamente. – Eu não sabia que o senhor ficou aí tantos anos se remoendo de raiva por minha causa.

- Azcaban me mudou Weasley...

- É Malfoy! Ginevra Malfoy!

- E não creia que foi para melhor. – Lúcio não parecia se importar com as interferências de Gina. – Todos estes anos me fizeram refletir...

- É pra isso que servem as prisões, para fazer os condenados pensarem no que fizeram, nos seus erros. – Rebateu ela considerando aquilo evidente.

- Eu refleti, sim, mas isto não me tranqüilizou, só serviu para me deixar mais cheio de ódio. – Seu olhar, antes vago, focou-se nela. – Eu me lembrei de como poderia tê-la matado há muito tempo atrás...

- Eu só não lhe mando pro inferno porque tenho pena de você-sabe-quem que está lá em baixo junto com aquela tropa de idiotas que você costuma chamar de Comensais da Morte.

- Engana-se pensando que o Lord das Trevas morreu, nojenta Weasley, é só uma questão de tempo até ele fazer uma visita a nossa amada Ordem da Fênix e literalmente... – ele deu uma risada, como se tivesse esperado muito tempo para dizer aquilo a alguém. – Cabeças vão rolar!

- Eu vou ignorar solenemente as suas ironias, Lúcio Malfoy. Esta minha visita não é uma cortesia, eu tenho um propósito.

Malfoy deu uma gargalhada.

- Creio que não sejas digna que propósito algum.

- Seu filho está morto. – Disse Gina rapidamente segurado o choro.

- Draco morreu? – Perguntou Lúcio surpreso. – Antes de mim...

Ela desejava com todas as suas forças que ele não repetisse aquilo, seus olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos.

- É, ele foi atacado por um hipogrifo descontrolado, que foi solto por alguns comensais que restaram da batalha final... – As lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, mas ela continuou, embora sua voz estivesse chorosa. – Mas, ele não sentiu dor...sabe... a garra atingiu o pescoço... e ... a morte foi instantânea...

Lúcio a olhava com uma expressão impossivelmente mais cética.

- É estranho, como vocês Weasley tem o péssimo habito de fazer brincadeiras de maus gosto.

- Não é uma brincadeira! – Gritou Gina, as lagrimas correndo livremente pela face agora. – O senhor acha que eu inventaria uma coisa destas!

- É mesmo, não teria criatividade o bastante.

- O que!Seu ingrato, eu poderia não ter vindo visitar o senhor e deixa-lo pensar que Draco está vivo e viria lhe visitar, quando na verdade está... – ela não consegui completar a frase.

- Morto, que ironia do destino...

- O senhor não vai dizer mais nada! – Perguntou indignada.

- Não, já estou acostumado a esta idéia, faz muito tempo que perdi Draco...

- O senhor mereceu isso, devo dizer.

Ele lançou um olhar perverso para ela.

- Como está o meu neto?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso ter filhos. – O choro ficou mais intenso, porque ele tinha que ser tão sádico?

- Eu havia me esquecido. – Desculpou-se Lúcio com uma falsidade desumana.

- Claro, onde está a sua mulher? – Gina sentiu por um momento o prazer da vingança quando o rosto dele perdeu toda e qualquer expressão, para tornar-se a fase de alguém perdido e esquecido em um lugar terrível.

- No jardim, cuidando das flores – Respondeu-lhe vagamente olhando para o nada.

Ela baixou os olhos arrependida. Sabia que Narcisa Malfoy havia se envenenado fatalmente há nove anos porque nunca teria novamente junto de si o marido ou o filho, e sabia que Lúcio Malfoy havia sido solto por somente um dia em sua pena eternamente longa para enterrar a esposa, no jardim da imensa Mansão Malfoy, onde estavam as preciosas rosas vermelhas e os narcisos que Narcisa cuidara com toda a dedicação. Sabia, que ela estava no jardim, mas a sete palmos abaixo da terra, cuidando das flores, era ela que as fazia tão vistosas, seu corpo alimentava as raízes deixando as pétalas tomarem toda a graça que um dia lhe pertenceu.

N/A : Bem, então, primeira short fic, nada feliz, porém... decidi publicá-la... me digam se valeu a pena.


	2. A Aliança

A Aliança

Ela levantou os olhos novamente, encarou o homem que ainda mantinha o seu olhar vago, repleto de lembranças.

- Por que estamos nos torturando, Sr. Malfoy? – sussurrou Gina. – Ambos perdemos o que mais amávamos, por que temos que continuar com esta batalha tão acirrada...

Lúcio olhou diretamente nos olhos dela. O que diabos ela havia perdido? Eles não eram iguais, nem nunca seriam. Era ele quem estava preso, era ele quem não tinha mais família alguma, era ele quem tinha aquela mansão, agora vazia, era ele quem não podia desfrutar de nada além daquele cheiro nojento de morte ao seu redor.

Onde poderia estar agora se não fosse por causa dela? Lembrava-se com tanta nitidez dos bailes que dava em sua mansão, a música alta o envolvendo docemente, as risadas de Narcisa enchendo os seus ouvidos, Draco correndo de um lado para outro para cortejar todas as garotas mais belas...

Mais uma vez sentiu aquele calor dentro de si, como se algo estivesse subindo, uma ânsia de chorar. Mas nunca faria isto, o rancor e a saudade se encravaram em seu coração, provocando uma leve pontada, ele já estava acostumado com aquilo.

- A batalha nunca acabará, Weasley. – Murmurou em resposta, seus olhos estavam estranhamente brilhantes. – Você me tirou o meu filho, minha mulher se matou por causa disso, por sua causa ele nunca veio aqui me visitar, ele morreu sem o meu adeus! Ninguém será capaz de apagar isto da minha memória!

- O que importa agora? – Berrou ela, as lágrimas voltando a aflorar. – Ele está morto! Morto! E nem eu nem o senhor poderá vê-lo de novo!

Um flash passou pela cabeça de Lúcio, ele correu a mão pelo seu pescoço, incerto se ainda estava ali. Gina franziu o cenho diante da euforia que começava a tomar conta do homem, não lembrava de tê-lo visto tão feliz em todas as vezes que o vira em sua vida. Ele apalpou a corrente de prata que estava presa ao seu pescoço, passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente no pingente: uma cobra em espiral, de prata, com os olhos verdes de esmeraldas.

- Talvez sim... – balbuciou, no que mais parecia um delírio de um louco.

- Talvez sim o que? – perguntou Gina confusa diante das atitudes dele. Aquele homem podia ser a pior das criaturas, mas louco não...Sempre foi consciente de seus mais terríveis atos. Também não acreditava muito que a prisão finalmente começava a deixá-lo louco, como tantos...Ele era forte e ruim demais para cair tão cedo.

- Possamos vê-lo novamente. – pela primeira vez na vida, ela o via com os olhos cheios de algum sentimento que se assemelhava à felicidade.

- Não podemos, ele morreu, Sr. Malfoy, será que não entendeu o que eu falei? – resmungou contida, podia notar que ele não tinha sarcasmo na voz, parecia estar falando seriamente com ela, esquecendo do abismo de ódio que os separava. – Nem sequer magia pode trazer alguém dos mortos.

- Magia Negra muito antiga, pode. – sussurrou ele misteriosamente. – Desde que a alma não tenha se perdido, e ainda esteja no corpo.

- Isto é a coisa mais improvável do mundo, Sr. Malfoy. – falou ainda não entendendo tal euforia. - Todos sabemos que as almas escapam no momento da morte...E fantasmas, as almas saem do corpo, e vagam por aí.

O sorriso dele se alargou mais ainda, parecia estar para a receber uma carta de perdão do ministro que o autorizaria a sair da cadeia. Lúcio agarrou o pingente, o erguendo na altura dos olhos.

- Esta serpente foi forjada há séculos por um poderoso mago das trevas. Ele viveu para esta obra, e por ela morreu. – seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. - Foi confiada a minha família, por toda a eternidade, e dela, só foi feita mais uma.

Gina observou bem a peça, reconheceu como uma que Draco sempre carregava presa ao pescoço. Ela nunca soube por quê o marido tinha aquele pingente, nem o próprio Draco sabia exatamente, ele só dissera que era a única lembrança que queria ter de seu pai, pois um dia ele havia pedido com tanto ardor, e um brilho estranho nos olhos, que nunca a tirasse.

- A outra está com Draco. – disse Gina com os olhos cintilando diante da visão do pingente.

- Neste momento? – perguntou Malfoy imediatamente.

- Sim, o enterramos ontem com ela. – fungou a ruiva.

- Sabe o que isto faz? – murmurou ele mal contendo o sorriso.

- Não.

- Prende almas.

Ela quase caiu diante da afirmação, se afastou do homem que segurava o pingente, como se fosse morrer caso colocasse seus olhos novamente naquilo.

- É um amuleto de magia negra. – sussurrou ela temerosa. – Uma fonte infinita de mal...

- Não, senhora, para nós será a vida. – urrou vitorioso. – Não está compreendendo?

- A alma de Draco está presa ao corpo, isso é terrível. – disse Gina escandalizada. – Ele está sofrendo, tem que se libertar daquele corpo sem vida e seguir...

- Não! Ele deve voltar e ficar entre nós! – gritou Lúcio se agarrando às grades, o que fez ela se distanciar mais. – A alma só ficará presa por sete dias depois da morte, temos que agir rápido e evocar a magia negra, para que ele possa voltar à vida.

- Ninguém pode trazê-lo de volta! Magia negra sempre tem algum efeito colateral terrível, eu não quero que ele sofra mais. – Ela escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos, podia-se ouvir o choro aflito. – Ninguém tem tal poder para ressuscitá-lo...Eu só não quero que ele sofra mais...

- Eu tenho, Weasley! – ele estava ofegante, colocou violentamente o braço inteiro fora da cela, através das grades, tentando alcançá-la. - Eu posso trazê-lo de volta...Só preciso do livro...Ajude-me a fugir daqui...

Gina baixou as mãos, revelando o seu rosto vermelho por causa do choro, as lágrimas ainda caindo livremente pelo seu rosto jovem, porém triste. Observou a mão estendida de seu maior inimigo.

- Deixe-me ajudar Draco. – sussurrou, a mão estendida firmemente.

Ela estendeu sua mão tremula, tocando suavemente na de Lúcio, e deixou-se ser puxada e abraçada por alguém por quem alimentava um imenso ódio no coração, e também tinha certeza que ele sentia o mesmo, mas agora estavam unidos, pelo ódio e por uma missão.

Gina desatou a chorar mais desesperadamente, o que faria para ter o seu Draco de volta... Estava se unindo a ele, a quem sempre havia combatido...Como conseguiria tirá-lo dali...O que ela podia fazer...Enxugou a lagrima quando se afastaram.

Lúcio deslizou a sua mão pelo ombro dela, e com cuidado pegou um fino fio de cabelo que estava na roupa delicada dela, era loiro. Ofereceu o fio a ela, com um olhar significativo.

- Visite-me amanhã, não deixe que percebam que é a senhora, use uma poção de retardamento para atrasar o efeito da polissuco. Traga varinhas, estarei no terceiro andar saindo da sala de banho.

Ela o olhou confusa, e lentamente pegou o fio de cabelo, começando a entender as palavras que havia gravado na sua mente, tinha quase certeza que aquela era a sua sentença de morte.

**N/A: **Não, eu não pretendia continuar esta fic, mas decidi fazê-lo...pois tive uma idéia. Continuará a ser uma short, planejo mais um capítulo além deste.

Lucca BR: Obrigada pela opinião, estou muito feliz por você tê-la achado linda.

Miri: Eu pensei na possibilidade, mas depois desisti, porém neste capítulo há um leve indicio do casal...

Lara: Creia que isto vai chegar em algum lugar sim, e que não vai ser lá muito feliz, a idéia das flores realmente foi uma das minhas melhores.

Laura: É, Gina é uma vitima...Aliás, quem não é nesta história?

Kah Black Malfoy: Obrigada, normalmente eu não sou tão má assim...Gosto muito de comédias! É o meu primeiro e possivelmente último drama.


	3. O Livro e o Medo

N/A: Bem, eu decidi postar tudo de uma vez...eu sei que era pra ser só mais este cap, mas eu não pude me conter, e dividi tudo em saudáveis cinco capítulos relativamente curtos e rápidos.

Ronnie Weezhy: É, é uma dg. Se você gosta, leia por que é um drama bem impressionante sobre o casal. E se você não gosta, leia do mesmo jeito por que o final é totalmente trágico!

O Livro e o Medo

Os olhos cinzentos vasculharam a cela mais uma vez, como aquele lugar era decadente...Sairia dali? A Weasley cumpriria a sua promessa? Sim...Havia visto o fogo da determinação nos olhos dela. Se ela não viesse hoje, teriam que esperar tempo demais...Tempo do qual não dispunham.

Era o único dia em que saia de sua cela...Dia de banho, e sabia muito bem que somente um auror o vigiaria...E mais bem ainda dos segredos daquele auror. Tinha uma leve idéia de como faria para deixá-lo para trás e sair livre da sala de banho...Só esperava que a Weasley conseguisse ajudá-lo.

- Malfoy! – olhou para o auror que abria a sua cela. – Pode tomar banho antes da hora hoje, o senhor tem uma visita.

Levantou-se vagarosamente, ignorando a impaciência do auror que o esperava, guardando a porta aberta da cela. Caminhou, não esquecendo de sua pose ainda nobre, apesar das vestes azuis-sem-graça da cadeia, que trajava.

- Mexa-se homem. – resmungou o auror fechando novamente a cela, e o escoltando até o local de banho dos condenados.

- Quem veio me visitar? – resmungou ao ser empurrado para a sala úmida e cheia de chuveiros.

- O senhor verá... – sibilou ele se recostando na parede gelada. – Vamos Malfoy, tire estas roupas e tome o seu banho, não temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Expirou com demasiada força, odiava aquele homem e o jeito estranho que ele falava. E obviamente, odiava ao fato de nunca poder tomar banho sozinho, sempre havia alguém o vigiando.

Colocou novamente a sua roupa de condenado, agora limpo, arrumou o seu cabelo molhado, e voltou-se para o auror, que ainda o observava. Decidiu seguir aquela estratégia que havia armado...Afinal, foram as idéias que tivera que o levaram ao sucesso...E à cadeia também...

- Sabes por que esta pessoa veio aqui? – perguntou se aproximando lentamente do auror.

- Não... – respondeu, um tanto temeroso, deslocando sua mão para perto do bolso onde estava a sua varinha.

Lúcio sorriu enigmático diante da reação do homem, e continuou a se aproximar. Só precisava fazê-lo baixar a guarda, e então atacaria.

- Está com medo? – perguntou o loiro em um tom inocente. – De mim?

- Eu...

- Não há o que temer. – disse enigmático, o auror o olhou quase assustado. – Não há ninguém nos vigiando aqui...

Estava conseguindo, quase não conseguia conter o seu sorriso vitorioso.

- Você... – sussurrou o homem extasiado. – é...

Ele chegou muito perto, e parou, com seu meio sorriso permanente, encarando fixamente o auror.

- A sua passagem só de ida para o St.Mungus. – completou Lúcio sussurrante.

Antes que o outro pudesse responder alguma coisa, foi atingido por uma forte joelhada no meio das pernas, caiu encolhido guinchando de dor. Sua varinha foi roubada, e em seguida foi silenciado por um feitiço estuporante.

Lúcio olhou para os dois lados, certo de que não havia mais ninguém ali além dele e do auror inconsciente. Escondeu a varinha dentro das calças, colocando a blusa do uniforme por cima. Pegou a capa do auror, colocou por cima de suas costas, tentando ocultar a cor berrante do uniforme por algum tempo.

Não sabia por quanto tempo enganaria os aurores, talvez alguns minutos, temia que a Weasley não chegasse a tempo. Com um simples toque de varinha, a maçaneta se abriu, permitindo a passagem de saída da sala de banho.

Andou cerca de dez passos calmamente, a insegurança começava a tomar conta dele, a euforia de estar quase livre, quase fora do inferno, alcançando as portas do paraíso... Começou a apresar o passo, tentando resistir à enorme tentação de olhar para todos os lados, de correr.

Na parede, uma pequena fenda se abriu, revelando olhos feitos de pedra, eles se mexeram, vasculhando o corredor, se fixaram no homem que caminhava rapidamente. O auror da vigilância, três andares abaixo, comandou os olhos de pedra, os fazendo direcionar-se para o homem novamente, ele não podia ser um auror...

Gina puxou a capa novamente para si, o auror que a vigiava na sala de visitas olhou mais uma vez desconfiado para ela. Estava irreconhecível com seus cabelos agora negros e repletos de cachos, as roupas bem diferentes das habituais, dando novas formas ao seu corpo, a pele mais morena devido a um creme que passara cuidadosamente, a maquiagem que fazia seu nariz parecer mais fino, e os lábios mais grossos.

- Quem disse que era mesmo? – perguntou o auror olhando torto para ela.

- Lia Roose. – afinou a voz.

- O que é do Malfoy? – rebateu imediatamente.

Uma pontada de desespero alfinetou sua cabeça, Malfoy tinha parentes? Não...Devia ser o último da linhagem...E ela nem estava loira...Sorriu maliciosamente para o homem.

- Digamos que eu e o Sr. Malfoy somos velhos conhecidos...

Ele deu um leve suspiro de esclarecimento ao notar o tom dela, cruzou os braços em leve dúvida.

- Eu tinha a forte impressão que ele amava a esposa. – sussurrou.

- E amava... – deu um sorrisinho. – Mas sabe como é...

- Não, não sei. – cortou venenoso.

- Nos conhecemos quando ele ainda era solteiro... – esclareceu ela desapontada com a cara desacreditada dele. – Eu estava fora do país...Decidi vir vê-lo...Consolá-lo...

Gina olhou de relance para o seu relógio, faltava menos de um minuto para a poção de retardamento perder efeito... E para a outra começar a entrar em ação.

- FUGA EM ANDAMENTO, TERCEIRO ANDAR PRÓXIMO À SALA DE BANHO!

Uma voz explodiu das paredes, fazendo com que a Weasley tampasse os ouvidos de imediato. O auror correu até a porta, a escancarou e estava quase saindo quando olhou novamente para a mulher.

- Não ouse sair daqui. – sibilou antes de virar-se e sair correndo.

Merlin, era a sua vez, uma onda de insegurança a invadiu, estava fazendo a coisa certa? Poderia ficar ali e deixar que o prendessem, podia voltar para sua casa e chorar por Draco...Ou podia agir.

Sentiu uma tontura, e uma dor aguda, não havia mais tempo, estava se transformando, não havia mais escolha.

Uma onda de raiva e desespero tomou conta dele, pegou a varinha, em um gesto largo, livrou-se da capa, pesada demais para alguém que pretendia correr desesperadamente, e lutar com todos que se pusessem em sua frente, e sim, eram muitos.

Pôs-se a correr em direção à saída, três andares abaixo da sala de banho onde estivera há alguns minutos. Estuporou alguém que estava no corredor ao lado, parecia ser um auror, e também, se não fosse, agora já estava inconsciente no chão.

Olhou para trás, não havia ninguém, entranho, muito estranho, realmente suspeito. Não ousou parar de correr, talvez estivessem esperando-o na saída, iam pegá-lo, onde ela estava? Começou a se xingar internamente, como havia se rendido à tentação de sair correndo simplesmente sem nenhum plano em mente? Por que havia confiado tão cegamente nela? Onde diabos ela estava?

Chegada sua hora: três aurores praticamente pularam de um corredor, derrapando em sua frente, varinhas empunhadas, caras nada felizes.

- Pare imediatamente! – ordenou o homem que estava no meio.

- Seu passeio acaba por aqui, senhor Ma... – murmurou o da esquerda presunçosamente, antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase foi atingido por um potente feitiço que o fez cair desmaiado no chão.

Lúcio se maravilhou por um momento com a imagem que tanto queria ver, há tanto tempo, Draco. Sabia que não era ele, sabia que era a Weasley, que havia tomado uma poção polissuco contendo o fio de cabelo de seu filho...Mas podia iludir-se por alguns segundos, fingir que era ele, só por alguns segundos.

- É Draco Malfoy! – gritou o auror virando-se totalmente para o loiro que derrubara o seu parceiro.

- Este homem está morto! – sussurrou o outro.

Havia uma lágrima correndo no rosto que não pertencia a ela, quando atirou um feitiço que fez os dois voarem violentamente contra a parede mais próxima. Jogou a varinha que fora de Draco para Lúcio, que soltou a outra imediatamente.

Não falaram uma palavra, somente se encararam uma última vez, antes do verdadeiro Malfoy jogar um feitiço contra a parede, que fez uma cratera abrir-se na mesma, mostrando uma passagem para fora.

Ouviram um ruído, mais aurores deviam estar correndo para o lugar em que se encontravam, a parede começava a fechar lentamente o buraco que havia sido feito há pouco. Depois de uma última olhada para o corredor da prisão, eles saltaram.

A água que cercava a ilha estava gélida, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. Conjuraram bolhas de ar, que envolveram suas cabeças e, antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo para capturá-los, potentes jatos de água saíram das varinhas, os levando em alta velocidade para bem longe dali.

Lúcio não sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceram no submerso, mas quando olhou novamente para procurar seu filho, viu que a poção já havia perdido efeito, e a Weasley estava ao seu lado, com seus cabelos agora negros balançando suavemente com um ninho de cobras.

Ela segurou o braço dele, indicando que deviam desacelerar os jatos das varinhas, e subir para a superfície. Sentiu uma serpente marinha passar perto dele, rumaram para cima com maior rapidez, a luz se aproximando cada vez mais.

As bolhas de ar se desfizeram ao saírem da água, uma ilha se erguia à frente deles. Por um momento Malfoy achou que não tivessem saído da prisão, ao notar os grandes pedregulhos, mas depois percebeu o extenso gramado verde vivo, e o grande portão prata, a mansão requintada. E um sorriso se espalhou em sua face, estava em casa.

- O senhor falou algo sobre um livro. – murmurou Gina saindo da água com uma certa dificuldade, e começando a subir o morro de pedras.

- Ele está no porão da mansão. – respondeu ele olhando em volta para apreciar a vista, por um momento pôde ver as luzes da mansão brilharem convidativas para mais uma de suas inesquecíveis festas. Mas logo elas se apagaram, e ele correu para alcançar o gramado antes dela.

Os portões se abriram sozinhos ao captarem a presença de Lúcio, as cobras de pedra que guardavam a entrada se desenroscaram, dando boas vindas ao dono da mansão. Uma risada ecoou pelos jardins, ele abriu os braços, ignorando completamente a presença da mulher ali, estava livre.

Gina continuou caminhando, o sorriso constante do Malfoy começava a perturbá-la...A missão não havia acabado, ainda.

- Não temos tanto tempo. – resmungou ela adentrando o enorme hall da mansão. – Depois poderá desfrutar da sua casa o quanto quiser, agora, o que importa é o livro, Draco.

Tanto tempo fazia que não via o seu garoto, nem conseguira assimilar a noticia de sua morte, parecia que ele somente estava viajando...Ou em Hogwarts, em mais um ano letivo... O tempo em Azcaban parecia passar de outra maneira, o seu censo de tempo estava confuso.

- Fique aqui, eu buscarei o livro. – disse ele dando passos rápidos e subindo a grande escada bifurcada no hall.

Gina olhou em volta: aquela poderia ser a sua casa, mas lembrava-se de como era desagradável para ela, desde a primeira vez que havia vindo ali. Os quadros sempre eram gentis quando Draco estava por perto, mas ela sabia que falavam mal dela, o perfume que envolvia a mansão lembrava irremediavelmente Narcisa e cada taça de cristal parecia guardar a lembrança de uma grande festa dada por Lúcio.

Um ruído provavelmente vindo de fora fez com que ela se virasse para a porta ainda aberta do hall, que deixava amostra o gigantesco jardim. Era uma fugitiva, esperava que seu disfarce tivesse sido suficientemente bom, mas estava lidando com aurores, talvez tivesse sido descoberta.

N/A: Ok, me despeço de vocês por aqui, pois vou postar os outros caps agora mesmo...e não vai ter muito o que falar...bem, acho que não precisa nem avisar, mas por segurança: Me mandem reviews!


	4. Draco

Draco

- Aqui está! – a voz do homem invadiu o grande espaço, os seus passos leves ecoaram pelo grande salão.

Gina pregou os olhos no livro grande e grosso, de capa preta e aparência muito antiga. Voltou a olhar através da porta.

- O senhor ouviu isso? – murmurou ela ainda olhando para fora.

- Ah, os ruídos começam a ficar suspeitos quando temos algo a esconder. – sussurrou destilando veneno prazerosamente.

- Dispenso os comentários inúteis. – retrucou ela dando um grande volteio em sua capa encharcada de água.

- Muito vingativo. – sussurrou ele, cuja capa já estava seca, devido um feitiço que fizera.

- Vamos ao cemitério então, Sr. Malfoy, não há mais motivos para perder tempo. – ela saiu em passos largos em direção a uma porta lateral.

- Não se pode apartar aqui, senhorita. – falou Lúcio demoradamente.

- Eu sei disso, por que acha que viemos nadando? – resmungou ela de volta. – Vamos de pó de flú, até a casa do coveiro. – ela olhou de relance para ele. – O senhor com certeza tem uma lareira ligada à rede.

- Tenho. – disse asperamente abrindo uma porta para que a ruiva passasse.

Havia um pedestal de prata que sustentava uma jarra de pó de flú, ao lado da grande lareira em estilo medieval. Lúcio observou o pó ser jogado no fogo, as chamas crescerem. Segurava o livro apertado contra o peito, pensando em que tipo de cemitério haviam enterrado o seu filho, ele deveria estar em casa, ao lado da mãe...

Gina encarou o loiro de olhar vago, e o puxou para dentro do fogo, às vezes tinha a nítida sensação de que ele não havia saído totalmente sã de Azcaban. Ela pronunciou claramente as palavras, e logo se encontravam em uma outra lareira, em frente a um cenário de uma casinha confortável e modesta, de uns três cômodos.

O coveiro dormia encolhido no sofá velho e gasto de três lugares. Ele pareceu estar acordando lentamente com o barulho que a lareira produzira, mas antes que seus olhos estivessem totalmente abertos, foi atingido por um feitiço que o fez cair docemente no sono.

Lúcio baixou a varinha e saiu imponente da lareira, olhou em volta com visível expressão de nojo, e lançou um olhar mortal a Weasley.

- Você enterrou o meu filho em um cemitério trouxa! – bradou ele em pura indignação.

- É o cemitério mais bonito que eu conheço. – disse Gina com um leve sorriso. – Parece um campo de flores de dia.

Ele pareceu perder-se novamente em pensamentos, e depois de um último olhar rancoroso a ela, saiu da cabana em um alto muxoxo que soou muito com "Agora não importa mais onde ele está enterrado, pois ali não mais ficará!".

Gina o seguiu, o guiando através dos túmulos, todos feitos na terra, não havia edificações, somente placas de mármore cravadas ao chão. O homem folheava o livro compenetrado, lendo algumas partes com interesse ainda maior.

- É aqui. – disse a ruiva parando lentamente junto a uma placa de mármore. – Ele está aqui.

Lúcio olhou de relance para a placa, e com uma cara insatisfeita leu em silêncio o que estava escrito. Voltou a afundar a cara no livro, folheando mais algumas páginas.

- Temos que desenterrá-lo, e seria ideal um altar para colocá-lo em cima...

Gina fungou, apontando a varinha diretamente para o chão, fazendo com que porções particularmente grandes de terra fosse jogadas violentamente para o lado oposto ao deles. Ele conjurara um altar de tamanho médio, no corredor de terra que separava as placas de mármore, aos pés de Draco.

A ruiva ignorou os seus pensamentos que diziam que aquilo era um desrespeito á memória de seu marido, e fez que o caixão levitasse, pousando delicadamente em cima do altar recém conjurado.

Lúcio abriu bruscamente o caixão, e inspirou aquele cheiro podre de morte. Ele ainda estava intacto, o rosto de feições calmas, a pele mais pálida que o normal, os olhos calidamente fechados, como que em um calmo sonho. Ele estava vestido com bonitas vestes bruxas a rigor, Lúcio puxou a gola alta dele, prevendo o grande corte que deveria estar em seu pescoço, e ali estava, assustadoramente profundo, mas ele parecia tão calmo que era possível pensar que não havia doido.

Um feitiço fez com que o corpo levitasse alguns centímetros para fora do caixão.

- Tire isso daí. – resmungou ele se referindo ao caixão, agora vazio.

Com um volteio de varinha, o caixão voltou ao buraco no chão, e foi novamente tapado pela terra que havia sido retirada momentos antes. As letras, que formavam "Draco Malfoy" no mármore, se embaralharam, formando um nome completamente diferente.

Gina o observou colocar Draco em cima do altar, uma onda avassaladora de ansiedade invadia-a naquele momento. Ele voltaria.

Lúcio olhou para os lados, à procura de um lugar bom para apoiar o livro. Seus olhos se fixaram por um momento em uma grande estátua de um homem que empunhava uma espada de pedra particularmente afiada. Era uma das únicas do cemitério, estava muito próxima deles, mas não parecia oferecer muita sustentação para o livro.

Desistiu de procurar um lugar, e conjurou um outro altar, desta vez bem menor do que o outro, e colocou o livro aberto ali.

- Hum, fique sentada ao lado dele. – disse sem nem olhar para Gina.- E, ah, sim, não esqueça de desejar com todas as suas forças vê-lo vivo.

Gina obedeceu, não se importando com o tom pouco gentil que ele usava para ela. Sentou-se no altar ao lado do corpo de seu amado, e acariciou levemente os seus cabelos loiros e ainda sedosos.

O Malfoy tirou alguma coisa do bolso, e espalhou em volta deles, formando um circulo. Em seguida, cortou uma mecha do cabelo de Gina com um gesto rápido, ela permaneceu imóvel, e espalhou juntamente com um liquido que também tirara do seu bolso.

Deu um leve suspiro, e uma última olhada nos escritos do livro para então virar-se completamente para o altar. Entrou cuidadosamente no círculo formado por ele mesmo, inclinou-se para perto de Draco, colocou a mão sobre o peito do filho e começou a sussurrar alguma coisa, como uma reza, os olhos fechados, penetrado em pura concentração.

Gina o olhou atordoada quando o homem pegou o seu pingente em forma de cobra, e o encaixou com o de Draco. Depois respirou profundamente, ainda sob o olhar receoso da ruiva, deu uma batida consideravelmente forte do peito do filho, esperou dois segundos, e depois outra.

Ela soltou um berro, no exato momento em que a segunda batida fora dada, uma espécie de imagem surgiu a alguns centímetros acima deles. Ela podia ver, era visivelmente uma versão transparente e azulada de Draco, envolto por uma grande cobra, debatendo-se febrilmente.

Ela olhou para Lúcio, que continuava a murmurar coisas, muito concentrado em sua tarefa, e depois para os pingentes, para o rosto sereno do corpo de Draco, e para o outro Draco se debatendo para se livrar daquela cobra enorme que o prendia.

Uma luz de compreensão passou por ela: era o espírito dele, tentando ir embora, a cobra era a magia do pingente, que o prendia ao corpo. O desespero tomou conta dela, ele estava sofrendo, era culpa dela, por que havia permitido aquilo?

- Solte-o! Deixe-o ir! – berrou repentinamente para o Malfoy, mas ele não pareceu ouvir, ao contrário, agora dava batidas constantes, porém mais leves, no peito do outro.

A cobra que envolvia o Draco transparente começava a apertá-lo cada vez mais, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, ele estava morrendo de novo...As batidas que Lúcio dava começaram a soar estranhamente como um coração, para Gina. Ela olhou novamente para ele, em um gesto muito rápido ele arrancou a jóia do pescoço de Draco, e desencaixou da sua, erguendo-se novamente.

Ele continuava deitado e imóvel, a imagem acima deles havia sumido. Lúcio olhou desafiador para ela, como se esperasse que a mulher berrasse que ele era incapaz de fazer um feitiço descente de magia negra.

- Você não desejou. – sussurrou ele com um brilho alucinado no olhar, respirava com força, como quem corre por muito tempo.

- É claro que eu desejei! Eu sempre desejei que ele voltasse desde o momento em que se foi! – berrou ela ainda sentada no altar.

A mão de Draco produziu um leve estalido, os dois pregaram os olhos ali, se encararam, e novamente olharam para a mão dele. Estavam ofegantes, a ruiva deslizou temerosa a sua mão pelo altar, e tocou na do marido. Imediatamente Draco sentou-se, provocando um berro de Gina e um pulo de Lúcio, ele tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão séria.

- Draco? – perguntou a ruiva passando a mão pelo rosto gelado dele. – É você?


	5. Espada de Pedra

Espada de Pedra

Sua pergunta foi respondia ao se aproximar dele, foi recebida por um suave beijo, que depois se tornou mais profundo, e então suave novamente. Separaram-se, ela tinha uma expressão estranha, talvez suspeitosa, ele parecera tão diferente... E suas piores suspeitas se concretizaram quando ela abriu os olhos, e encarou os azuis dele.

Não eram os azuis cinzentos e vivos de outrora, e sim mortos e cruéis, a mirando com um sentimento estranho: raiva, ódio, ressentimento, euforia, desprezo, doçura, excitação.

Tudo como uma avalanche em cima dela, não era o seu Draco, era outro. Havia cometido um erro. O prendera ali, e agora nunca mais o teria como antes, não era mais ele, a magia nega o mudara, as conseqüências que ela tanto temia...Estava tudo ali... Estava tudo errado para ela.

- O que eu fiz... – sua voz era fraca e vacilante.

Ela levantou do altar ainda encarando os olhos azuis dele, deu três passos de costas, tropeçou em alguma coisa, caiu. Draco a olhou de cima, indiferente, levantou-se também, admirando o estado de choque da mulher.

Seu olhar morno e inexpressivo passou de Gina para Lúcio. O olhou de cima a baixo, demorando um pouco mais nas correntes com os pingentes em sua mão. Um leve sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Um cemitério trouxa? – perguntou ele descrente, voltando o seu olhar para Gina.

Ela não parecia ouvir, estava chorando e murmurando que não devia ter feito aquilo, pedia entre lágrimas, que ele morresse novamente, e deixasse o espírito de Draco em paz.

- Que decadência... – disse ele dando alguns passos em direção ao pai. – Eu sempre soube que este mundo precisava de ordem...Um homem de ferro para comandar...

Deu algumas voltas ao redor de Lúcio, que o olhava constantemente, duvidando do que ouvia, nunca o havia visto tão firme.

- E agora que Lord Voldemort se foi...Definitivamente. – ele deu uma risadinha. – Devemos eleger um novo líder.

- Um novo líder?

Não sabia o que dizer, os efeitos da magia haviam sido totalmente surpreendentes... Era outro: toda a insegurança que o rodeava, desde a última vez que o havia visto, tinha sumido. Ele simplesmente estava extasiado; lembrava bem de como Draco era cheio de dúvidas sobre Voldemort, tinha medo de tudo, mesmo que não demonstrasse isto claramente.

- Obviamente, um líder mais capacitado do que Voldemort... – ele estreitou os olhos prazerosamente. – Sinceramente, aquele homem que se dizia o todo poderoso das trevas não conseguiu nem derrubar um garoto...

Lúcio estremeceu, ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia de que o Lord estava morto, e bem morto, quanto mais com a idéia de falar mal dele abertamente. Olhou para Draco, por um estranho motivo sentiu um ponto de satisfação. Aquele era o filho que sempre desejara: ambicioso, corajoso, os olhos transbordando de determinação. Mas não era o seu filho.

- E suponho que o cargo deva ser ocupado por você. – disse Lúcio cautelosamente, tentando ignorar os gritos da Weasley, ainda caída no chão.

- E por que não? – sibilou olhando suas próprias mãos.

- Mate-o Sr. Malfoy! – Gina agora estava de pé novamente. – Não é Draco! Esta magia que o senhor fez não serve pra nada além de torturar a alma do meu amado!

- O que dizes? – Draco se voltou para ela com um olhar mortal.

- Este não é o meu Draco! – gritou ela erguendo a varinha. – Deixe a alma do meu Draco partir em paz! Eu não sei o que de fato esta magia negra provocou, mas posso sentir que o preço a pagar por esta vida é muito caro! E que não é a vida do verdadeiro Draco, é somente algo ruim habitando o corpo dele...Eu não quero que ele sofra mais do que já sofreu por causa dos meus erros...

- Oras...Cala-te! – ordenou Draco.

A varinha dela voou diretamente para a mão de Lúcio, que ainda mantinha a sua varinha apontada para a Weasley. Não podia permitir que ela o matasse, não outra vez.

Draco pegou a varinha de Gina da mão de seu pai, e apontou para a mulher, seus olhos lampejaram de algum sentimento estranho. Ela deixou mais algumas lágrimas correrem, e pediu, internamente, que Draco a perdoasse por um dia ter acreditado em Lúcio Malfoy, por um dia ter entregado a alma dele nas mãos daquele homem, por tê-lo feito sofrer.

- Não vou admitir ninguém no meu caminho! – urrou ele lançando a maldição imperdoável da morte.

Ela apertou os olhos, e caiu, para nunca mais levantar.

Lúcio o olhou espantado, nunca pensara ver o seu filho matar alguém com a "Avada Kedavra", ainda mais a Weasley, por quem ele havia lutado tanto tempo, contra todos. Draco se voltou para ele com um meio sorriso assustador.

- Isto sempre me anima. – disse ele prazerosamente, alargando o seu sorriso. – E por que não tomar o lugar de Voldemort agora que voltei mais vivo do que nunca...A não ser...

- A não ser o que? – perguntou o pai arrastando a voz mais do que nunca.

- A não ser que o senhor se julgue mais capacitado para o cargo. – sibilou ele estreitando novamente os olhos azuis acinzentados.

- Eu? – simplesmente não pôde conter o riso.

Ele, que havia se empenhado tanto para o filho voltar, ele, que estava fraco por dentro, ele, que não queria mais saber de exterminar trouxas e ser preso, ele, que só queria viver novamente a sua vida luxuosa e tentar fingir que tudo estava bem. Draco não podia estar falando sério.

- Ri de mim. – murmurou baixando a cabeça, porém não os olhos. – Não preciso de você...

Ele ergueu a varinha novamente, o sorriso de Lúcio desapareceu completamente. O seu coração parecia estar parando à medida que o seu filho começava a pronunciar as primeiras sílabas de sua sentença de morte.

Foi instintivo, ele puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou diretamente para Draco, antes mesmo que o outro pudesse completar a primeira palavra da maldição, ele executou o mais potente escudo de toda a sua vida.

Draco foi arremessado pelo ar, traçando uma trajetória que Lúcio previu antes que chegasse ao fim. Soltou um grito de arrependimento quando a espada de pedra da grande estatua atravessou o peito de Draco.

Ele ficou suspenso ali, sem produzir som algum, o sangue pingando sonoramente no chão de pedra que rodeava a estátua. Achou que estivesse morto, mas ele ergueu a cabeça vagarosamente, e exibia um sorriso perturbador para Lúcio, o que fez com que o outro caísse de joelhos no chão.

Ainda no chão, olhou de relance para os dois pingentes, ambos em sua mão esquerda, mais uma vez ergueu os olhos para o filho, estava morto com certeza, o meio sorriso ainda nos seus lábios, os olhos pregados em Lúcio. Soltou um urro de dor: não havia mais volta.


End file.
